KakaSaku Kiss the Sensei
by Emi.x
Summary: Sakura is 17, and has been a jounin for a year.her team stops for a break, deciding to play truth or dare with fellow jounin Yamato. giving a certain other jounin the wrong idea.So what if Sakura and that said person have to go on a 10 day mission,togethe
1. Chapter 1

"**kiss the sensei. . ."**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, and never will .

Authors Note; Hayy, this is Satsuki... not Harumi/Emma/Emi. Well this is my first fanfic on here, so dont be harsh nee?

**Sakura's POV**

"I did it! I did it! Look sakura-sensei! I did it!" called Miyu from across the field.

I lazily hopped off the branch I was currently perched on and strolled cheerfully towards my ever-enthusiastic student. I'd been a sensei for about half a year now, and in one months time, I would have been a jounin for a full year. I stopped in my tracks and gazed into the clear blue sky, I was only seventeen, where had all the time gone? I still remember the good old days of team 7, yeah, those where the da-

"Sakura-senseeeei! Your daydreaming again! Come see! Quickly!" said a rather annoyed young gennin.

"huh? Oh sorry about that Miyu" I scratched my cheek sheepishly "What did you want to show me?"

"I got the fish you told us to catch for lunch! Look!" she grabbed my wrist and hurriedly dragged me over to the place where she was standing before.

Her team mate, Hayato, stood up as we approached, flicking the brown leaves off of his shorts. He reminded me a lot of Sasuke as a gennin. Always keeping to himself, beating Miyu in whatever she did. He was a solemn kid, but a pleasure to teach none the less.

"She didn't actually get the fish you asked for, Sensei" he flashed a look at Miyu who was pouting by the waters edge.

"Oh yeah? Think you can do better Hayato?" she said as she very childishly stuck her tongue out at her team mate and turned round in a huff.

"Fine, I'll get our dinner then" he opened his weapon pouched and slid the hooped handle of a kunai around his index finger.

I reached forward and grabbed his wrist, luckily in time to stop him from throwing the knife.

"Heyy, your job is to set up the traps, right Hayato" I loosened my grip, hoping he wasn't going to go against my orders.

"Let Miyu do something on her own for once, she doesn't need you proving her wrong every second of the day, ok?" I giggled slightly as I saw a slight pout creep across his face.

He new I was right, but would kill himself before admitting it. I sighed and gave him a gentle nudge towards our camp.

"now go do as your told" I smiled sweetly as he huffed and walked off, muttering something about not being a kid.

I soon turned my attention to Miyu, who was sat behind a nearby tree, knees tucked tightly to her chest. Obviously listening to mine and her rivals conversation. I hated her looking like this, he eyes watering and he hands clutched securely to her knees. As I approached her she let out a quiet gasp and buried her head in her knees. I stood beside her hiding place and ruffled her hair gently.

"Senseeeei" she shook her head in an obvious attempt to put it back in place.

"Miyu, you know he only does it because he wants to be the best" I gently placed my hand on her small shoulder, hoping to comfort her.

"Even you said he was a better ninja than me" she turned her head away from and tucked her knees in closer.

"I never said that Miyu, I said he should stop trying to prove you wrong" I slid down the tree and made myself comfortable on the ground.

"I know your just as good as him, maybe even better! Look I know your parents didn't exactly put much faith in you, but as your sensei and your friend, I can see you have much promise to be an excellent kuniochi" I let my hand drop from her shoulder as she turned to face me.

"thank you Sakura-Sensei, I'm sorry I lied to you about the fish, I just thought you would be proud of me for a change. . ." she trailed of after the last sentence.

I sighed and stood up, offering my hand to Miyu. She looked up at me shyly, and then at my hand.

"Miyu, I don't bite" I smiled thoughtfully.

She took my hand and heaved herself off the floor, patting her trousers clean of the dirt. She looked up into the sky, her mind clearly drifting into a daydream.

"Sensei?" she asked timidly, eyes still fixed in the mesmerising blue sky.

"Hm?" My head turned towards her.

"Thank-you" she broke her daydream and looked at the floor.

"Don't mention it" I smiled kindly and motion for her to join her team mates back at camp.

She nodded and took of in the direction of our tents.

I sighed and let my daydream take over. She was just like Naruto in some respects, immature at times, the way she sulked was almost identical to the way Naruto used to. I giggled at the thought of my old team mate and wondered how his current mission was going.

"Sakura-Senseeeei, come on! Some ones here to see you!" cried out Miyu from outside the tent.

I quickened my pace to find an old sensei waiting for me.

"Sensei? Long time no see!" I hopped onto the branch he was standing on, a pleased grin emerging on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Kiss the sensei. . ."**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, and never will .

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura! How nice to see you, Tsunade sent me to check up on your teams training, but she didn't mention your name so I had no idea it was you!" Replied a rather shocked but happy sensei.

I giggled hearing his words "Tsunade worries too much! Me and my team are doing fine, our training for the chuunin exams is going smoothly" I winked at Miyu, when she saw me I noticed her chuckle slightly.

"Well, she told me to keep an eye on you" he lowered his voice slightly and shot a quick glance at Miyu who was happily prodding the fire with a stick "and Miyu".

"what?!" I stood up sharply and hit my head on the branch above me. "why would she tell you that! She's doing just fine!" I grabbed my head for a few seconds then crossed my arms in a huff, and went back to squatting on the branch.

"I doubt I'm supposed to tell you this Sakura, but Tsunade thinks that maybe you might be treating Miyu differently from the other two, you know, because she's the only girl and you've been in her shoes" He looked almost nervous when he spoke, no surprise considering the trouble he would get in if Tsunade found out.

I shuddered at the thought, but quickly pushed it aside as I replied coldly to his answer. "I wont treat her differently just because she's a girl! She just needs an extra push, that's all".

"Don't spite the messenger, Sakura!" he backed a way a little, waving his hands in the air in an attempt to apologise.

"Sorry Yamato-Sensei, its just, I can see she has great potential, but she needs an extra little push" I calmed down a little, trying not to attack him.

"Excuse me, Sakura-Sensei? I found this spider in our tent where should I put it?" I turned to see a curious kuniochi standing at the bottom of the tree, holding a red and black spider in her two palms.

I screamed, loud enough that even Suna could've heard it. As I screamed I threw my arms in the air, loosing my balance fast I fell back onto a certain rather shocked ex-Anbu.

"Owwww, Sakura? You ok?" Yamato stood me back up on my feet, clutching his nose as he did so.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yamato-Sensei, I really don't like spiders they creep me out and-" I stopped short of my sentence to realise that in shock, I had punched my ex-sensei unwillingly in the nose, and now the blood was seeping through his hands desperately.

"Sensei! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to, uhh, let me fix that for you" I quickly motioned for him to hop of the branch, then followed.

He sat between Miyu, who was in shock, spider still in hand. And Kaito who didn't even seem to stir, even a little. I performed the seals necessary, keeping an eye on my students as I did so, Miyu and Hayato both in awe, the sight of my hands glowing green obviously amused them. I placed my hands gently over Yamato's nose and began to heal it. I sighed and looked up into the newly darkened sky, my mind wandering.

There was something about Kaito that had always fixed my attention. He barely spoke, hardly ever showed emotion, but on every mission he had proven himself a great leader. I relaxed a little as I heard Yamato telling the young gennin a story of when we were in the same team, team Kakashi.

"All right, your fixed up Yamato-sensei" I smiled apologetically and took my seat between Kaito and Miyu.

He brought his hand up to his nose carefully "Thank-you Sakura".

"I really am sorry Sensei" I pleaded.

"Sakura, its fine, and stop calling me sensei! You're a jounin too now" he let his hand drop to his side and wiggled his nose a bit.

"Yamato-Sen, Yamato" I stopped, finding extremely weird calling him just by his name, "how about you stay here for the night, I mean you didn't finish your story right?"

He looked up at me, then at my students, he looked unsure.

"C'mon, think of it as an apology, and besides, we have enough tents" I really wanted to make it up to him.

"Fine, ill stay" he shook his head in defeat and turned his attention back to the three gennin. "so who wants to hear a scary story?"

"Nuh uh! I think we should play truth or dare!" Miyu butted it, arms crossed demandingly.

"Truth or dare huh?" said a somewhat puzzled Yamato.

"Sakura-sensei! You first!" she grinned at me then noticed I wasn't too enthusiastic, so changed her face into puppy eyes.

I couldn't resist her puppy eyes, so, I walked regretfully over to the nearby tree and blocked my ears, hoping it wasn't going to be as bad as the last time we played. I shuddered, but I guess it was my own fault for giving them a break now and again. A few minutes of arguing passed, and it went silent. I turned to see if i could rejoin them.

"Sakura-Sensei! We're done discussing!" called Miyu.

I sighed and walked back over to the fire, shooting a hopeful look at Yamato-sensei as I did so.

"Sorry Sakura, I'm not even getting involved, they done this amongst themselves" He replied in an apologetic tone.

Miyu grabbed my wrist and whispered something quietly in my ear.

"seriously?" I whispered back "I suppose its one way to say sorry" I winked at her and sat down next to my ex-sensei.

"Yamato-sensei, close your eyes for a minute" I smiled innocently at him.

He closed his eyes sceptically, and I gently grabbed his arm and whispered sorry in his ear, I lent in closer and just as I was about to kiss him lightly on the cheek and unexpected visitor appeared in a cloud of smoke. . .


	3. Chapter 3

"**Kiss the sensei. . .****"**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, and never will .

Authors Note; Hayy, this is Satsuki... not Harumi/Emma/Emi. Well this is my first fanfic on here, so dont be harsh nee?

**Chapter 3**

**Kakashi's POV**

"Sakura?!" my day just kept getting better and better, tons of overdue mission reports that I had to finish and give to Tsunade, and now seeing my ex-student kissing Yamato!

"Kakashi-sensei?" her face went crimson red as she shot up off of the log.

"What the heck are you doing?!" rage was building up inside of me and I didn't even know why.

Why should I be jealous if Sakura was kissing some one? It's not like she was my student anymore, but I still felt the need to protect her from the outside world.

I managed to sustain my anger, "Sakura? Can I talk to you over here please?" I shot a threatening look at my Comrade.

"ermm, sure Kakashi-sensei" She avoided eye contact with me until we got half way up a nearby tree.

She looked at me sheepishly, then seemed to blurt out "Kakashi-sensei! I didn't actually kiss him! It was a dare to kiss him on the cheek, he didn't know about it!" she turned her attention back to the floor as she went quiet once again.

"You should know better, Sakura. What would the people of Konoha think if they saw that? And stop calling me Kakashi-sensei, im not that old! Oh and I need your latest missions report" I couldn't even in her direction, let alone look her in the eye.

"so that's what you think? I don't see what's wrong with dating some one older than me! I wouldn't care if the world was against us, as long as we loved each other. ." she trailed off and began to fiddle with some stray hair, eyes still fixed to the floor.

"Sakura, look that's not what I meant, I just don't want you to get hurt" I softened my tone, realising that I had upset her.

It went silent, the gennin had snuggled into their tents as the harsh cold had crept in. The silence was killing me, I wanted to say sorry but I couldn't speak, I wanted to comfort her but my body just wasn't responding. Instead it kept me bound to the branch. But I had to do something, I had to. I lifted my arm slowly and gently placed my hand on her shoulder.

"If you hadn't noticed already sensei, you're the one hurting me right now" she jumped of the branch we were balancing on.

I swear I could see tears in her eyes as she walked over to Yamato.

"I think you should go Yamato-sensei, my team and I have training to do early in the morning" She stood up and handed a wad of paper to Yamato, presumably the mission report.

She looked up at me, then stormed of into the tent swiftly. I cursed myself for upsetting her, half of what I said wasn't even true, then why had I said it? I sighed and looked up into the starry night, now hoping I wasn't going to get an earful from her ex-mentor, Tsunade.

"I guess ill have to hand in the mission reports tomorrow morning" I looked at pages of writing in my hand and begun to hop from branch to branch in the direction of my house.

When I eventually got home, I pulled the key out of my left pocket and unlocked the door, I slid of my shoes and half-heartedly placed the reports on my desk. Stretching my arms I collapsed into the arm chair and drifted into a deep sleep.

What seemed like only and hour of decent sleep, I was woken abruptly by an exhausted Kotetsu.

"Kakashi" he stopped and took a breath "Tsunade ordered me to come and get you for a mission because all the other shinobi are on missions or are busy, so you are one of the only ninja left for the mission" he gasped for air, then straightened himself up.

"What? What time is it?" I stood tiredly out of my chair and walked over to the handy clock on my desk.

"Kakashi, its 8:30 In the morning, you better get to Tsunade's office swiftly, trust me" he rubbed his head tenderly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair. I knew it would be an easy going mission, but still, I really wasn't in the mood for travelling or anything besides sleeping to be honest. Then again, explaining to Tsunade why I was late really wasn't what I needed right now. I made up my mind and grabbed the paper on my desk, grabbed my keys and strolled over to the door. Making sure the door was shut properly I took of in the direction of the Hokage's tower.

A few minutes went by until I finally reached my destination. I knocked and opened the door slowly to reveal a rather ticked off Tsunade looking at me.

"Am I late?" I said as innocently as possible, trying not to anger the Hokage.

"Half an hour late, kakashi" she rested her chin in the palms of her hands and looked up at me "I'm going to brief you about your mission, then you leave straight away, got it?".

"I got it" I nodded to show I understood, then listened to the briefing.

After about ten minutes I left her office in complete disbelief, two days travelling either way and three days escorting an Heir to a neighbouring village. That wasn't the problem, the problem was who my partner would be. I quivered and trudged defeatedly to the main gate. . .


	4. Chapter 4

"**Kiss the sensei. . .****"**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, and never will .

Authors Note; Hayy, this is Satsuki... not Harumi/Emma/Emi. Well this is my first fanfic on here, so dont be harsh nee?

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura's POV**

I sighed and began to twiddle with my hair, while gazing into the cloudy sky. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop my mind from replaying the words my ex-sensei had said harshly too me yesterday. I got more and more frustrated each time I heard it in my head, and no matter what I did I couldn't budge it from my thoughts. I was interrupted from my daydream by a very unexpected, not to mention unwanted character.

"S-Sakura?" he stood a few feet away from me.

"What the-" I stopped short, my jaw dropping.

He looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" I scoffed, still annoyed at him for yesterday.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he scratched his neck sheepishly "I have a 7 day escort mission this morning, I'm supposed to be meeting my mission partner at the main gate"

My jaw, even though I thought it was impossible, dropped further. He creased his eye and smiled at me, well, as far as I could tell with that stupid mask on. I turned on my heel and began to walk out of the gate, waving to Kotetsu and Izumo as I did so, only to be halted to a stop as Kakashi grabbed my wrist.

"Wait? Where are you going? Haven't you and your team got training today?" he looked at me, puzzled.

I sighed and snatched my wrist away from his grip "Tsunade summoned me for a mission this morning, about half an hour ago. And considering you're here, half an hour later, im guessing you're my partner for the mission, right?"

He stared back at me, finally managing an answer "I-I guess so".

"Lets go then, are you ready?" I turned away and began to walk again, soon hearing his footsteps follow me.

****

The next couple of days where torture, neither of us said a single word, except occasionally one asking the other what the time was, or something stupid thing like that. I wanted to talk to him, have a normal conversation with him. I just wanted everything back to normal, but my heart couldn't forgive him.

I stopped leaping from branch to branch and jumped into a clearing below the trees.

"Uhh, Sakura?" I heard him land just behind me.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" I didn't bother turning round.

"How are your team going to train when your on a mission? And I'm not your sensei anymore"

As soon as I heard his words I swung round to find his nose buried in a certain orange book, although the way he was reading it seemed different. As if he wasn't reading it at all.

"No, your not my sensei, so stop treating me like a kid. And its rude to have your nose in a book whilst your speaking to someone" I spun back round and crossed my arms over my chest.

He lowered the book from his face and defeatedly put it back in the cream coloured weapons pouch "I wasn't treating you like a kid, Sakura. Even if I haven't seen you for a while I still know your seventeen now, I was just making conversation".

I took a few steps away from him, then turned and replied "Your treating me like you used to when I was a gennin" I uncrossed my arms and turned to face him "Oh, and Yamato said he'd train my team until I got back".

He averted his eyes to the floor, and took a couple of steps towards me "look Sakura, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just asking. Ill go set up the tents shall I?" he turned and walked over to a tree.

He seemed, sad. I had never seen Kakashi-Sensei show any emotion before, it felt, wrong. Even though I was still annoyed at him, I wanted to comfort him, tell him how I really felt. But upon hearing what he had to say a couple of days ago, I decided to leave him be. No matter how hard it was.

I sighed and sat cross-legged below a nearby tree, pulling out a small book from my bag. I half-heartedly began to scan the first page, after about twenty seconds, my mind began to wander.

I wandered why kakashi wore that pointless mask of his, and remember the days when team 7 used to try and have a peak. I also try to find a reason why he was acting so strange lately. I snapped back to reality when I realised that my book was perched on my knee, hand still attached, and a rather confused jounin standing about a meter away from me. I gathered that I had zonked out for about half an hour, obviously letting us both cool down a little.

"Sakura, are you ok? You look dazed" he lent over and offered me his hand.

"Uh, im fine sensei" I blushed slightly as I took his hand and was heaved up off of the floor.

"Are you sure? You look a little red" He gently placed his warm hand on my forehead which caused me to blush harder.

"Really, im fine, im just a little cold. Maybe I should go sit by the fire" I took hold of the hand that was placed on my head and lowered it to his waist.

I took a step forward, only to be stopped by his arm against the tree "what are you doing?" I snapped.

He took hold of both of my wrists as I tried to push past him, and pinned them securely to the tree "Sakura, I just wanted to apologise for upsetting you the other day, I feel awful. Forgive me?".

His face, as unbelievable as it was, was full of emotion, some of which I couldn't read. "I'll forgive you so long as you let go of my wrists" I wriggled my hands slightly to indicate what I meant.

"Oh, right" he let my hands drop either side of me and scratched his neck nervously "I just wanted to be on the safe side".

"safe side?" I questioned innocently.

"you know, that insane strength of yours" he replied, smiling at me.

I blushed and looked away, I knew it was now or never. If I didn't tell him now, id never get another chance.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei?" I took a small step forward, I didn't really want to say it allowed.

"Hm?" he replied, clueless as always.

"I don't really know how to say it, but, I kind of, well, like you. But more than I like, umm, Naruto for instance" I took a deep breath, trying to keep my wits about me. Hoping that my next attempt would actually make sense.

"Kakashi, I really really like you and I-" I was cut of from my sentence by something soft pressed against my lips.

I blinked a couple of times before I realised what had happened, kakashi-sensei was, kissing me? Even if it was threw his damn mask. I pulled away reluctantly and backed up against the tree. A look of shock on my face. But I wasn't the only one.

"K-kakashi?" I whispered quickly, one finger one my lips.

He stepped towards me, guilt creeping across his face "S-sakura, im sorry, I-I didn't mean to I just, I" he stopped, and breathed out heavily.

"Sensei?" I tilted my head slightly in bewilderment.

"Sakura, im really sorry, I don't know what I was doing. I shouldn't of done that, if anyone saw, what would they think of you?" his eyes met the floor.

"Kakashi?" he looked up at me "I honestly don't care what people would think, I love you. And have done for a while now" I could just feel the oh so familiar butterflies fluttering inside my stomach.

"Y-You? Sakura I-, I mean, at first I thought I was just being protective, like any other sensei would. but now I think I understand. I was just jealous, jealous of Yamato" he chuckled at the mention of his old comrade, taking another step forward.

I gently moved my hands up to his chest, resting them comfortably there and edged closer to the man I loved. He leant forward as well, until are lips were just centimetres away. I slyly lifted one of my hands up to his face and hooked my index finger inside the top of his mask, well two masks. I looked up into his eyes, waiting for the go ahead.

"HEYY THERE, HOWS IT GOING?!" A certain blonde haired shinobi leaped into the clearing, and very rudely interrupted our ermm, moment?

I gasped In realisation of mine and my ex-sensei's position, one of my hands were securely on his jounin vest, the other touching his face. Whereas he had one arm leant on the tree behind me, and the other on my arm, nothing really major. But as it was Naruto who was studying us, I knew he would blow it all out of proportion. I was certain I was right when I saw the Jinchuriki's face burn bright red, from the mixture of anger and embarrassment I guessed.

"KASHI-SENSEI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SAKURA! YOU PERVERT! I MEAN, I KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT! BUT TO GO THIS FAR?! YOUR KIDDING ME!" he raised his fist in the air and charged at Kakashi in blind anger.


End file.
